


Control

by DragonJadeMountain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse?, Angst, Captivity, Deceit being a jerk, Evil Deceit Sanders, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Manipulation, My First Work in This Fandom, Really only deceit and Patton are in this, Villain Deceit Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders, i don't know what this is, seriously he's not a good dude in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJadeMountain/pseuds/DragonJadeMountain
Summary: The Puppet Master will make his appearance eventually, and now seems like a good a time as any. The stage is set, the characters are all in their places. Lights, Camera...





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's any particular warnings for this that aren't in the tags. Nothing terribly graphic here, just Deceit being a manipulative jerk and hurting Patton a bit

The room was dark, nearly pitch black. A single strain of light emitted from an ancient looking oil lamp illuminated a small corner of the room with yellow light. The outline of tables and chairs were loose and foggy, but still vaguely discernible in the darkness. A tall figure sat, near stick straight in one of the chairs that faced a large window covered with thick blackout curtains.

Facing away from the door, the left side of their face glowed in the lamp light. Yellow and green scales danced across their cheek and trailed down their neck before disappearing between thick black fabric. The figure hummed a bit, tapping a yellow gloved hand on the arm of the chair in an irregular pattern. The man, for it was a man not an it no matter what anyone else would say, flicked a single finger on his left hand, drawing the curtains open with the thick swish of heavy fabric.

Immediately, the room was illuminated in bright fluorescent light that overpowered the small oil lantern. Beyond the pane of glass was a mirror image of the same room, but brighter. In the other room, there were four figures standing around, arguing amongst themselves. None of them seemed to pay any mind to the intruder who watched them from the glass window. 

The figure’s lips twitched upwards into a smirk, just barely showing the tips of sharpened teeth. He seemed amused as he watched the figures argued. The tallest of them, a sharp-dressed young man with slicked back hair threw up his arms in exaggeration and shoved his way past the man on the stairs, storming up them with frustration left fuming in his wake. The one on the stairs had his back to the man in the other room, as he hunched over drawing a black and purple jacket closer to his body. He seemed near ready to follow the other one right up the stairs and away from the argument.

The remaining two were arguing passionately back and forth. They were of even height and were nearly identical in looks except that one of them was dressed in a quite frankly, ridiculous-looking, prince costume while the other was dressed more casually. The latter seemed to be pleading with the prince character, waving his arms about frantically. His pleads seemed to fall on deaf ears as the prince spun about in exasperation and sank out through the floor, only a puff of red smoke acting as an allusion to his former presence.

The figure in the dark room chuckled just a bit, his voice deep and husky. With another flick of his finger, the curtains drew themselves again and plunged the room into near darkness once again. He hummed to himself thoughtfully, one golden eye glowing in the now vigorous lantern light. He raised a single hand and the room’s shadows seemed to darken ever so slightly, the light fading quicker.

“Go fetch our guest,” he purred, his voice calm and cold. The shadows disappeared from sight, though the difference was slight. The man stood, pushing himself up from the comfy chair and walking around the back. He ran his gloved fingers over the dusty back of the chair, tapping them along as he went.

Striding over to the wall, he paused briefly, right hand coming up to lightly touch the metal of the oil lamp. It truly was an ancient looking thing, rusty and disgusting and old. The metal glinted in the light from the small flame that came from within, but mostly it just sat there, collecting dust. The man’s left hand reached up to brush his fingers across the scales that adorned his face. Even through the gloves he could feel the rough texture and sharp edges. He grit his teeth, feeling the muscles clench upas he did so.

The door swung open at that moment, revealing an equally dark hallway and a figure stumbled in, hands locked firmly behind his back and a cloth over his mouth. The man tripped over the carpet and collapsed with a muffled shout on the old grey carpet. The door slammed shut, leaving both men once again in near darkness. 

“Well, well, well,” the man standing said dryly. “I never would have expected to meet you here, my old friend.” In the dim light that reached the body on the floor, the man could see the other shivering violently, struggling to find a way to right himself without the use of his hands and failing. Taking careful steps from the lamp, the taller man strode over to the one on the floor and looked down. “Pathetic,” he hissed in disgust. “You truly are a revolting creature aren’t you?” His captive merely whimpered in response. “You think you’re so wonderful, yet you mean nothing to them. You should have seen them, Patton. They still haven’t even realized you’re gone yet.” He reached down and grabbed Patton from the ground by the cardigan that was wrapped around his neck. He held it tightly in one gloved fist, running his other hand along the man’s cheek. He could feel the tear stains and the fresh tear tracks that ran down his face. He smirked before throwing the shorter man across the room.

Patton’s back hit the wall with a bang and a sharp crack sounded throughout the silent room. Patton whimpered as he slid back to the floor, his now broken wrist hanging loosely behind him. Fresh tears ran down his face before he could stop them, his eyes gazing downwards at the dark floor instead of the face that loomed over him. 

The taller one turned on his heel, whipping his black cape around behind him. “Oh Patton, my dear. You’re so naive and stupid. You’re totally not the perfect target for this little experiment of mine.” Reaching the wall, he turned back to Patton who cowered across the room from him. “I think it’s time to make my grand entrance, don’t you? After all, the puppets can only go so long without wondering what their puppet master looks like. Still, it’s a shame no one ever bothers to look up isn’t it?” With that, Deceit blew out the lantern, plunging the room into darkness with only Patton’s muffled sobbing and his own snickers to pierce the blackness.


End file.
